chaos_rp_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie the Head
Eddie the Head is the mascot of british metal band Iron Maiden, reworked into a character in this RP. Backstory Not much is known about Eddie. He's clearly an experienced musician, able to play multiple instruments at levels of near perfection. And he is, of course a zombie. Or well, he looks like one. In reality, he is the manifestation of humanity's desire to create, to share, to make, to learn. No, I have no clue why he's a zombie. It looks cool though. Personality Eddie is a headstrong and cocky, though not stupid, person. He cares about music more than anything else, and will often retire to compose new pieces, no matter the circumstances. However, he has a sense of justice, and will act against any evil he sees. Powers, Equipment, Abilities and Fighting Style THESE WERE EDDIE'S PREVIOUS, RETCONNED POWERS, AS I BELIEVED THEY DIDN'T FLOW WELL AND MADE FOR AWKWARD FIGHTS. Default Form: uses the Number of the Beast design, which has long white hair, a ripped tank top, and he also has pants, thankfully. Physically, he's stronger than a normal man, though not incredibly so. He's however very fast, and though his body is frailer than that of a normal human, he has a good healing factor. He wields a guitar, though the type changes. Though it can be used for fighting by emitting sound waves or electricity from it, he usually just plays music with it. He usually uses the following powers to fight, though he can use one at a time. When he uses any of them, the guitar disappears. Iron Maiden: Eddie summons an Iron Maiden behind the opponent, and tries to slam it closed on him. Killers: Eddie summons an hatchet, that he can control during a throw. Number of the Beast: Eddie is able to cast fire from one hand. Piece of Mind: Eddie can summon binding chains around a target, but if he does so, a straightjacket appears around him until he dispels them. Powerslave: Eddie points his finger at the sun, and lets out a blast of energy from it. If the sun is clouded, he can't use this. Somewhere in Time: Eddie becomes a cyborg, armed with a laser handgun. He has a deeper understanding of technology with this power activated, but is physically weaker. Seventh Son of a Seventh Son: Eddie gains psychic powers, and the ability to see in the near future. However, he cannot change what will happen, just prepare for the results. No Prayer for the Dying: If Eddie gets killed while activating this, he'll come back with a temporary surge of strength. This has a long recharge time. Fear of the Dark: Eddie morphs into a ghoulish figure embedded in the closest tree. From there, he is immobile, but can control all plant life nearby outside of the tree he's in. He can charge that plant life with darkness. This power does not work during the day, unless the sun is completely obscured. The X Factor: Eddie rips out his own brain, that flies around and can shoot lasers. If destroyed, Eddie collapses until it grows back, which takes about one minute. Virtual XI: Eddie can enter computers, robots or androids, as a virus, and try to hack them. Brave New World: Eddie summons a thunderstorm. He cannot create clouds, so this power uses already existing clouds, the more there are the stronger the storm gets. The clouds also turn toxic, poisoning anyone flying through them. Dance of Death: Eddie turns into the Grim Reaper, and wields a scythe. He becomes much stronger, but slower, in this form. A Matter of Life and Death: Eddie turns into a tank driver, which also creates a tank, and five soldiers in it. Though he is equipped with a rifle, Eddie is weaker in this form, but the five soldiers are valuable backup. The Final Frontier: Eddie turns into a huge, Predator-like alien. He's unarmed, but is larger and stronger, and can live in space. The Book of Souls: Eddie can cast soul magic. When fighting, Eddie is usually cocky, and only uses his simpler powers, unless he is forced to do otherwise. THESE ARE EDDIE'S CURRENT POWERS Eddie is a superhumanly strong spirit, able to smash trees and stone. He has comparable, though inferior durability, and is able to regenerate organs and limbs (High-Low Regenerations). He's equipped with an electric guitar, able to cast electricity and sonic blasts. It can also be used in combat, and its edges are sharp. Trivia * His character theme is Fear of the Dark, and his action theme The Trooper. Category:Characters Category:Superhuman Physical Characteristics Category:Weapon Mastery Category:Transformation Category:Transmutation Category:Summoning Category:Fire Manipulation Category:Statistics Modification Category:Mind Manipulation Category:Telekinesis Category:Plant Manipulation Category:Darkness Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Soul Manipulation Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Armorchompy